


Forbidden

by HappinessisJuuzou (Moongirlx)



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Enthusiastic Consent, Lemon, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut, Suzuya Juuzou x Kaneki Ken, im sorry, just pure smut, this is basically porn, this is just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 21:43:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7009231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moongirlx/pseuds/HappinessisJuuzou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kaneki has to go to work, and Juuzou is impatient.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written M/M smut before, I hope this is semi good! Be gentle please. Lol.  
> I am a terrible person and write too much smut.
> 
> If you're interested in commissioning me, please see [here](http://moongirl--x.tumblr.com/post/151708800841/commissions)

 

"Juuzou...I'm going to be late for work..." Kaneki mumbled, pushing himself up on his elbows into a semi-sitting position. Juuzou stopped unbuttoning Kaneki's shirt and sat back on his heels. 

"So what?" He giggled and leaned in for another kiss.

"Touka will yell at me..." The black haired boy mumbled against Juuzou's lips. Juuzou kissed him once more and relented.

"Fine~ But hurry back to me, Kaneki-kun," he purred. Kaneki blushed and mumbled affirmatively, hurrying to button his shirt and slide his shoes on before hustling out of Juuzou's apartment and heading on his way to work at Anteiku.

******

"Juuzou, uh, I'm back!" Kaneki called out as he opened the unlocked door to Juuzou's apartment.

Juuzou got up from the couch, dancing over to where Kaneki stood at the entrance, removing his shoes.

"C'mon, c'mon, hurry, I've been waiting for you all day!" Juuzou pouted and tugged at Kaneki's hand.

Kaneki chuckled and let himself be pulled to the couch, where Juuzou straddled his hips, making quick work of the buttons on Kaneki's vest  with his bony fingers.

The vest was off, and the next obstacle in Juuzou's way was the white dress shirt. He pressed his soft lips against Kaneki's, who kissed him back enthusiastically, reaching up to Juuzou's shoulders and sliding the red suspenders down his arms before unbuckling them from the front of his pants.

Before long Kaneki was shirtless and Juuzou was sucking and nibbling at the delicate skin in the crook of his neck, increasing the intensity with which his teeth grazed his lover's pale skin whenever Kaneki moaned slightly.

Juuzou reached between their bodies and began to rub the fabric over Kaneki's crotch, licking his lips while feeling the bulge of Kaneki's erection.

Kaneki bit his lip and reached for the white haired boy's shirt, unbuttoning it, fraught with the desire to see Juuzou's beautiful body.

Juuzou shrugged his shirt off once it was unbuttoned, grinding his hips against Kaneki's when his hands were occupied.

Then it was Kaneki's turn to worry the skin of Juuzou's neck and throat with his teeth, enjoying the pleased little whimpers that escaped Juuzou's lips, breathing in the heady scent his skin carried.

Kaneki's mouth moved down to Juuzou's chest, following the trail of stitches. In one movement he slid Juuzou off his lap and onto the couch and hovered over him, his hand sliding over Juuzou's crotch while he kissed down his stomach.

"Oooh, Kaneki, taking over? I like this!" Juuzou sung, raising his hips up, enjoying the pressure of Kaneki's hand meeting his still-clothed erection.

Kaneki blushed and reached for the button on Juuzou's pants before stopping himself, and looking up at Juuzou.

"Is this okay?"

"Mhmm~" Juuzou confirmed, eager and having been intimate with Kaneki enough times to know that he had no reason to feel shy about his genitalia. Kaneki unbuttoned the soft black pants and dragged them off Juuzou's hips, throwing them to the floor. 

He reached inside the red plaid boxers that clung loosely to his lovers hips,  pulling out his cock and kissing the sensitive underside before sliding his lips over the tip and taking the shaft slowly into his mouth, making Juuzou gasp.

"Mmm, Kaneki!" Juuzou cried out as Kaneki took the whole length inside his mouth, suctioning his cheeks and swirling his tongue around the tip.

He paused and  lifted Juuzou's hips and sat so that Juuzou's legs rested on his thighs, elevating Juuzou's lower half slightly off the couch.

He slid a finger into his mouth, coating it in saliva before reaching back and  teasing his finger around Juuzou's opening, making him whine, "more~"

"Where'd you put the lube Juuzou?"   
  


"It's under the couch, I think." Juuzou pointed towards the floor flippantly.

Kaneki reached his hand under the couch and groped around, finally grasping the small bottle. He slicked two fingers and reached back down, slowly sliding one inside Juuzou as he simultaneously took his cock back into his mouth.

Juuzou whimpered and gripped onto Kaneki's black locks, urging his head farther down. Kaneki obliged, but not before he added a second finger inside Juuzou, making a 'come-hither' motion with his fingers, causing Juuzou to jerk his hips up in pleasure.

"Kaneki! I'm going to come~ Aah!" His body tensed with the intensity of his dry orgasm before relaxing as the tide of pleasure rolled over him.

Kaneki crawled up to him and kissed him passionately, lips locking and fighting for dominance.

Juuzou reached down between them and unbuttoned Kaneki's pants, sliding them down his hips before pulling out his throbbing cock. He spit in his hand charmingly and began to stroke the hard shaft, watching Kaneki's face as bit his lip against a moan.

"Turn around, Juuzou," Kaneki groaned.

Juuzou stopped stroking and hummed in agreement, turning over onto his stomach, arching his back, raising his ass in the air.

Kaneki pulled a condom from the wallet inside his abandoned pants and rolled it on, before grabbing the bottle again and lubing himself up, lining himself up with Juuzou's entrance. 

"Is this okay?" Kaneki asked again.

"Yesss,Kaneki," Juuzou moaned temptingly.

"Are you ready?" Juuzou merely rubbed his ass against Kaneki's cock in response.

He slowly slid it in, a half inch at a time, allowing Juuzou to adjust to each movement. But Juuzou was impatient, and pressed his ass back against Kaneki, taking him in faster.

"Aaah," Kaneki gasped, his whole length now inside Juuzou. He slowly slid it back out and then pressed back in, quicker this time, picking up a rhythm.

Juuzou gripped the arm of the couch and let out little yips of pleasure with each thrust Kaneki made. Kaneki held onto Juuzou's hips, fingers digging into the soft flesh there, pulling him back towards him, increasing the friction between them.

He watched as Juuzou put all his weight on one arm, using his other hand to stroke himself.

Kaneki felt himself getting close to his orgasm, the feel of himself inside Juuzou and the sight of Juuzou touching himself too much for him to be able to last much longer.

His thrusts became deeper and slower, more purposeful. Juuzou picked up the pace on his strokes as Kaneki's cock rubbed against his prostate.

With one final push-in, he groaned and came, but paused, not yet pulling out. Moments later, Juuzou reached another orgasm, moaning loudly.

Kaneki then pulled out and removed the condom, throwing it away before coming back to the couch to cuddle with his exhausted lover.


End file.
